1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to textile machines that use flyers to insert twist to textile fibers, such machines being commonly called "roving frames."
2. Description of the Prior Art
Knowledgeable workers in the art realize that the two legs of the flyers presently commercially used tend to deflect and separate due to centrifugal force as the flyer is rotated (by the spindle) to insert twist to the roving. This deflection causes problems limiting the speed and hence the productivity of the roving frames.
Previous workers extended the legs long enough to circumvent the roving bobbin and attached both legs together at the bottom, thus improving the situation slightly.
At the time if filing this application, we were aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Casablancas, 2,180,792; Friesen, 3,570,234; Mackie, 3,264,998.